Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt Collectables
Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt figures are a series of figures released by Flair featuring Moshlings from the Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt app. This is the first series of figures to be handled by another company and thus the first series without the involvement of Vivid Imaginations. As such the collectables differ in obtainablity and material. There are 41 figures in all; 20 normal figures, 20 translucent variants and Blingo, who is exclusive to the Party Home playset, though is still considered part of the collection and makes up the "40+ to collect" phrase on the packaging. 10 Moshling figures, including both normal and translucent variants, are unreleased despite some being presented in commercials. There are five different products in all. Each product has a QR code that can be scanned in the Egg Hunt app to unlock a corresponding treasure chest. The products are as follows: *Single pack - Contains one egg, one Moshling and a normal chest *Four pack - Contains one egg, four Moshlings and a bronze chest *Seven pack - Contains two eggs, seven Moshlings and a silver chest *Monster pack - Contains two eggs, seventeen Moshlings and a gold chest *Blingo's Party House Playset - Contains the playset, Blingo figure and a platinum chest Normal Figures Cuties Bubbly Egg Hunt Figure.png|Bubbly #154 Common Chirpy Egg Hunt Figure.png|Chirpy #163 Rare Weegul.png|Weegul #190 Common (Unreleased) Dinky.png|Dinky #184 Rare (Unreleased) Squiggle Egg Hunt Figure.png|Squiggle #1005 Ultra Rare Luckies Furnando Egg Hunt Figure.png|Furnando #115 Common Tingaling.png|Tingaling #063 Common (Unreleased) O'Really Egg Hunt Figure.png|O'Really #070 Rare Penny Egg Hunt Figure.png|Penny #011 Rare (Unreleased) Jackpot Egg Hunt Figure.png|Jackpot #1012 Ultra Rare (Unreleased) Yuckies Twaddle.png|Twaddle #157 Common (Unreleased) Lurgee Egg Hunt Figure.png|Lurgee #049 Common Slurpy.png|Slurpy #143 Rare (Unreleased) Jarvis Egg Hunt Figure.png|Jarvis #185 Rare Sitting Ducky Egg Hunt Figure.png|Sitting Ducky #1033 Limited edition (Unreleased) Ponies Angel Egg Hunt Figure.png|Angel #024 Common Gigi Egg Hunt Figure.png|Gigi #079 Rare Priscilla.png|Priscilla #048 Common (Unreleased) Mr. Snoodle.png|Mr. Snoodle #056 Rare (Unreleased) YaYa Egg Hunt Figure.png|YaYa #1019 Limited edition Secrets Blingo Egg Hunt Figure.png|Blingo #103 (Party Home Exclusive) Translucent Figures Cuties Bubbly Blue Egg Hunt Figure.png|Bubbly #154 Common Chirpy Purple Egg Hunt Figure.png|Chirpy #163 Rare Weegul.png|Weegul #190 Purple Common (Unreleased) Dinky.png|Dinky #184 Blue Rare (Unreleased) Squiggle Red Egg Hunt Figure.png|Squiggle #1005 Ultra Rare Luckies Furnando Blue Egg Hunt Figure.png|Furnando #115 Common Tingaling.png|Tingaling #063 Yellow Common (Unreleased) O'Really Purple Egg Hunt Figure.png|O'Really #070 Rare Penny Egg Hunt Figure.png|Penny #011 Yellow Rare (Unreleased) Jackpot.png|Jackpot #1012 Red Ultra Rare (Unreleased) Yuckies Twaddle.png|Twaddle #157 Purple Common (Unreleased) Lurgee Blue Egg Hunt Figure.png|Lurgee #049 Common Slurpy.png|Slurpy #143 Blue Rare (Unreleased) Jarvis Blue Egg Hunt Figure.png|Jarvis #185 Rare Sitting ducky.png|Sitting Ducky #1033 Red Limited edition (Unreleased) Ponies Angel Yellow Egg Hunt Figure.png|Angel #024 Common Gigi Yellow Egg Hunt Figure.png|Gigi #079 Rare Priscilla.png|Priscilla #048 Cyan Common (Unreleased) Mr. Snoodle.png|Mr. Snoodle #056 Cyan Rare (Unreleased) YaYa Red Egg Hunt Figure.png|YaYa #1019 Limited edition The translucent versions are available in four colour groups. Blingo is excluded and thus does not have a translucent version. The colours are as follows: *Red (YaYa, Jackpot, Squiggle, Sitting Ducky) *Blue (Dinky, Slurpy, Lurgee, Furnando) *Green (Bubbly, Jarvis, Mr. Snoodle, Priscilla) *Purple (Chirpy, Weegul, Twaddle, O'Really) *Yellow (Angel, Gigi, Penny, Tingaling) The rarity for each figure is the same regardless of whether they are normal or translucent. Gallery Group Shots Splurgee1pack.jpg 4packegghunt.jpg 7packegghunt.jpg Monsterpackegghunt.jpg Blingosetegghunt.jpg|Blingo's Party House Playset Packaging egg hunt single pack.jpg egg hunt single pack box.jpg egg hunt four pack.jpg egg hunt seven pack.jpg egg hunt monster pack.jpg blingos party house packaging.jpg|Blingo's Party House Playset 4packegghunt.jpg Splurgee1pack.jpg Egg hunt s1 collection.jpg|Checklist Category:Merchandise Category:Figures Category:Egg Hunt